


ripples, like branches

by iamsolarflare, xxenobiology



Series: 77-2 AU [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, General Spooky Elements, Supernatural Elements, Tag wranglers stop tagging Hermitcraft as RPF challenge, plus two other characters that cannot be listed due to spoilers or playing extremely minor parts!, there's also magical amnesia and guns in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsolarflare/pseuds/iamsolarflare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenobiology/pseuds/xxenobiology
Summary: In which the hippies begin to set their plans in motion, the town of Falsewell enters the fray, and the folks at Area 77 experience their last normal day for a long time to come.
Relationships: None
Series: 77-2 AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014771
Kudos: 3





	1. 3.1

**Author's Note:**

> hulloa, solar here! this fic has been backdated to match its original publishing date on Tumblr, as the case has been with every fic prior. i want to start this off by giving a huge thanks to the anon who recommended AOYeet to me, by the way, as it's cut down on a good portion of the formatting i have to do (though not all of it; font changes are still manual and a real pain in the butt). speaking of formatting, PLEASE don't hide Style; the different font uses are integral to this series.
> 
> if you want to read the rest of the AU and don't want to wait for me to post the rest of it, or you want to read each fic as one long Google document, you can find all current works on Tumblr under my blog @betweenlands. that's also one of two places you can go if you want to yell about it (my co-author, meanwhile, is @cheshire-vex).
> 
> original "featuring" section below.  
> \---  
> featuring: falsewell but with more gun, grian isn’t even remotely messing around, disagreements between friends, everyone’s having memory problems, fog, somehow nobody curses in this one but ominous cleo makes up for it
> 
> content warnings for the 77-2 universe: vaguely described blood/injuries, mildly described body horror, passing mentions of permadeath, threats (including kidnapping), psychic manipulation and memory issues, guns

Sunset over the hippie camp was something gorgeous, Grian had to admit. He and the others had done a dang good job to put this place together, the scenic cliff he was now dangling his legs over especially.

He pulled up one sleeve to check his watch. The person he was waiting for was late.

Thank goodness.

He took the extra moments to stare up at the darkening sky, at the stars twinkling overhead. Mapping the constellations to his internal memory, thinking of them as dots on a page, points in a narrative.

Sorry I’m late, Grian-⠀

“It’s fine,” he said, waving a hand, not bothering to look back to check the identity of the person who’d come up behind him. How many times had he jumped to this point… at least eight, right?

He heard the narrator behind him shuffle in place awkwardly, uncertain about what to say next. Nervous, even, and honestly he couldn’t blame them. After all, _he_ was nervous too, and he knew the most about what was going to happen. Probably.

Unless there was someone else like him, biding their time. He didn’t want to think about that possibility.

“You’re here for the next part of the script, right?”

You don’t have to act like it’s right down to business, you know that?⠀

Grian looked back at them, grinning ruefully. “Yeah, I know. That part doesn’t affect the timeline much. I’m just… really worried.” He gestured towards an empty spot on the cliff next to him. “Either way, it won’t be ready for another few days. Sorry.”

Gunshots, ringing over at Falsewell. He counted three sharp _pops_. Another sign everything was on track.

If it’s not ready, then why-⠀

He shrugged. “Rocks fall, everyone dies. Dunno why it causes a branch if you show up late to an unnecessary meeting, but it sure does.”

That’s… odd.⠀

“Nothing about this is normal,” Grian responded. “But I need that machine back. You need to know what part of the story comes next. And whatever’s going on in Area 77, they _can’t_ know.”

Not _ever_ , or…?⠀

“Just… not yet. They have to make progress on their own end first.”


	2. 3.2

Format - audio feed from meeting room in Area 77.

Kakujo: -don’t know where Scar and Doc are, but they had a project to work on, so this is just as top secret to them as whatever they’re doing is to me.

Kakujo: …You didn’t bring Keralis along?

Bdubbs: No. He seems pretty busy and, I’m not gonna lie, wary of this place. Just a little bit. Which is fair seeing as… _yeah_.

Kakujo: I- yeah, you know what, that’s fair. Even if it’s _not_ me he’s avoiding.

Kakujo: Anyway, first things first, this is more me covering my bases than anything else - you _are_ sure you don’t wanna talk to Doc about this instead?

Bdubbs: Pretty certain. Doc’s a good guy but… I’m not certain he’d let me do _half_ of the things I’d do if he knew what it was.

Kakujo: Mmmmmmmnnnneurh. That’s not comforting at _all_.

Bdubbs: It’s _fine_ , buddy. I’ll be fine.

Kakujo: That's what someone in a horror movie says shortly before getting murked, so excuse me but I don't buy it.

Bdubbs sighs.

Bdubbs: Look, Kakujo, I… if this isn’t something you want to go through with, that’s okay. I can find another solution… I just… I need to figure out _what_ happened.

Kakujo: That's not what I meant! I'm just- look, I want to help you, I just get worried when people say stuff like "I'm fine" while being categorically not fine.

Bdubbs: I get it, I do, but I ain’t lying to you either. I’m fine. If things go… awry… well I’ve got back up.

Kakujo lets out a long, deep breath.

Kakujo: Okay then. You want to know what happened, and what the Jungle isn't telling you. Right?

Bdubbs: Yeah. Yeah, exactly.

Kakujo: All right. Alright, we can start from that. Before, with everyone in the room - is there anything you didn't say that you think I should know about?

Bdubbs: When… When Keralis… used his… _powers_ , I… couldn’t confirm what was said as _true_.

Bdubbs: But I can say it _wasn’t_ the Jungle that hurt anyone. And I _can_ say that that isn’t what **_I_ ** remember. I don’t know what wacky shenanigans are happening these days but… I can’t trust my own head, Kakujo. And that’s a problem.

Kakujo is silent for a few moments before he speaks up again, voice soft.

Kakujo: Yeah… I know what you mean. It's definitely a problem. But I don't know if it's one we can solve right now without- augh.

Kakujo: What does the Jungle make of all this, anyway?

Bdubbs: I… Well, I’ve said before… it doesn’t really… Speak, but… It’s tense.

Kakujo takes a deep breath.

Kakujo: You're sure you don't remember the dream of yours I ended up in, right? It's not- well, it _is_ important, but it doesn't really impact you all that much.

Bdubbs: It’s fuzzy. I’ve never been great at all that fancy ‘memorize your dreams’ future-reading stuff. I remember you were there… and _royally_ pissed me off… but I don’t know _why_. I remember being in the Jungle. Like I always am… but… it didn’t feel off.

Kakujo: Important distinction I need you to make. Fuzzy, or _foggy ?_

Bdubbs: …Foggy, I guess, why?

Kakujo says nothing - whether due to stunned silence or something else, it's hard to tell.

Bdubbs: Kakujo?

Wood creaking as Kakujo shifts in his seat, his voice muffled.

Kakujo: This is… bad.

Bdubbs: What do you mean?

Kakujo: You're on, like, decent friend terms with the Jungle, right? Picture that power level except- except instead of being chill, you and it are _constantly_ at odds and it sort of wants to ruin your life. As far as I can tell, that's what…

Kakujo: -This is irrelevant, sorry. Shouldn't be dragging you into my own business. Let's get back on topic.

Bdubbs: Dude this doesn’t sound like it’s irrelevant. What’s up?

Kakujo: Just… my own stuff biting me in the butt. It doesn't have anything to do with you, I promise. It's a tangent I've gotta deal with later.

Kakujo: So, anyway…

Bdubbs: …You know if everyone keeps bottling stuff up we’re gonna have a whole shelf of glass fall on us.

Kakujo snorts.

Kakujo: That's _my_ line!

Bdubbs: Well, if it's yours then you might wanna heed it as much as ya say it.

Kakujo: I… just don’t want to think about it, to be honest. We’ve gotta take one thing at a time right now.

He sighs.

Kakujo: So, way back to the initial subject. Do you have any idea how we’re going to piece all this together?

Feed ends.


	3. 3.3

Format - audio and video feed from the construction site of the future Sector 4.

Doc frowns, staring at the rock ceiling overhead.

Doc: You’re positive this’ll hold in a bombardment?

Scar: With a few support beams, yes, I'm certain. Do you really think we're gonna have issues with bombardment?

Doc: Can’t hurt to be too prepared. Cub sent in drones before, Falsewell is - well, you were there too, and I don’t trust those hippies any more than I can throw them.

Doc grins.

Doc: Actually I trust them less. I could probably toss Grian pretty far.

Scar shakes his head with a short laugh.

Scar: I don't doubt it.

Scar: I just… hope we don't _have_ to deal with anything like that… you know?

He's quiet for a moment, shuffling his feet.

Scar: After all… we… we're all still friends… right, Doc?

Doc shoves his hands in his coat pockets as he continues to look up at the ceiling, now somewhat absently.

Doc: As far as I know, yeah. But… what happened at Falsewell is an anomaly, for sure. Something’s rotten.

Scar nods slowly.

Scar: Yeah… I… have a bad feeling about it.

Doc: And then there’s whatever the hippies are up to. Considering Grian somehow built a time machine and Ren engineered a nuclear-powered RV… I don’t trust those two to stay low-tech.

Scar smirks.

Scar: Ah, yes, but Doc! If they want to play the eco-friendly card and try anything high tech that's not fitting of it they'll be getting a _very_ long bill. We're the government now, aren't we?

Doc tries to stifle a snort of laughter.

Doc: You really think hippies are gonna pay their taxes?

Scar: They better! They called the HEPA on Cub and I! Well- no, okay, mostly _me_ , but _still_.

Doc: Yeah, yeah, okay. I guess you’re right, the hippies aren’t such a big problem. It’s not like their ringleader is a madman who carries a full shulker box of TNT with him at all times or anything.

Doc’s tone is a serious deadpan, but the barely-contained grin on his face indicates that he’s not exactly taking the threat of the hippies too seriously either.

Scar chuckles, but it's borderline nervous.

Scar: I uh… wasn't aware he did that. Does that. That's… I shouldn't be shocked, but I am.

Doc: He may be wearing a flower crown, but that’s still Grian. Just like Iskall in a suit is still Iskall. Just… in a suit.

Doc: …I still don’t understand why he owns a laser pointer. It’s not like you can burn diorite with something like that.

Scar: Yeah…

He smiles again, trying to grasp at the moments that aren't underlined with stress.

Scar: Maybe he uses it at Sahara meetings, if they're even organized enough for that. You know, like-

He mimes using a laser pointer at an invisible board.

Scar: And _here,_ gentlemen, you'll see our profits for the week! _Oh_ , it's _zero_.

Scar snorts, and so does Doc.

Doc: No- he uses it to distract Grian while he’s trying to do redstone with the spoon! Like - like how cats go crazy over lasers, right? Grian’s got a short enough attention span to do that too!

Scar laughs, genuinely, and wipes tears from his eyes.

Scar: Oh God, you're right! I'm shocked that building hasn't gone up in flames with all the flashy redstone and such.

Doc smiles, a genuine one as well.

Doc: Yeah… yeah.

Doc: …Anyway, what should we do about the time machine?

Scar sighs.

Scar: I’m… not certain. I mean, if it’s not being used for research or anything then maybe it’s safest being taken apart? Or at least stored somewhere under heavy lock. I don’t think it’s particularly a good idea to be using, you know?

Doc: Yeah, I think we’re going to have to lock it down. We can build up a bunker, right?

Scar: ‘Course. How secure we talking?

Doc: On a scale from one to ten? Twenty-seven.

Scar: A-ah… yeah. Okay. I can… do that, I think.

Doc grins.

Doc: I’ll admit that was partly a joke, but it’s appreciated anyway. Let me know if you need any help on the project, alright?

Scar: Of course, yeah, of course. I- yeah. I’ll sketch some blueprints up and pass them onto you for approval.

Doc: Roger that, General.

Feed ends.


	4. 3.4

Cub had taken the long way out of Area 77 - you could never be _too_ safe when sneaking around a top secret government facility, after all. Of course, that _did_ mean it was taking a while to leave - by the time he’d gotten back into Falsewell, it was already nearing dusk. He yawned as he approached the motel-

A hand on his shoulder as someone spoke.

“Cub?”

He turned his head to look behind him - it was False, worry evident on her face.

“Yeah? What’s up False?”

“Cub… Cub, _where_ have you been?”

“Working on paying my rent here, remember? I got you the maps yesterday, I was just putting in some infrastructu-”

“Yesterday? Cub, you didn’t hand me those yesterday.”

He frowned, shrugging her hand off his shoulder and turning around, “Yes, I did. False, I handed you sixteen maps yesterday of Area 77 as payment for my room. It’s-”

“Cub, that was _five days ago_.”

Cub stood there, staring at her. False wasn’t the kind of person to lie without good reason… so something was _off_ , to say the very least.

“No. Two days tops.”

She shook her head. “No! No, Cub, _five_ days! You’ve been MIA for five days! I thought you up and left!”

“Yeah, ‘s been five days. Did the H.I.B. find you, Cub?” A new voice, one from the radio on False’s desk. Surprisingly crisp audio, besides the humming noise in the background.

Cleo.

False picked up the radio. “I don’t think they’d come after him. We scared them off pretty well.”

Cub frowned. “H.I.B.? Five- _no_. It’s been two. What are you two up to? Is Cleo here as well?”

The radio picked up again. “No, I just happen to be on a radio Falsie has access to - _yes_ , Cub, I am here, thank you kindly. It’s been five days.”

The door to the motel opened, and someone stepped through - stitching on her arms, wearing a pair of mirrored sunglasses with little flower stickers on the edges. “Alright, you brought me outta the basement for this, did you _actually_ lose time or are you just messing with us?” Cleo grinned, one gold tooth glinting in the dingy light of the motel lobby.

“I’m not messing with anyone! I went out to gather maps for False, I brought them back _yesterday_ , then I went _back out_ to lay the groundwork for more collection. It has _not_ been five days.” Cub argued.

False looked over at Cleo, biting her lower lip. “I don’t like this one bit.”

Cleo just shrugged, lowering her sunglasses to smirk at Cub, smile widening somewhat unsettlingly. “Oh, iunno, I could _always_ use another test subject, Falsie…”

“ _No_ , no, absolutely not! I allowed your… _experiment_ with Iskall, no _thank you_ , Cleo.”

She puffed out her cheeks. “Now, c’mon, he _asked_ me to help him out with that little phantom problem. It’s only unethical science if they _don’t_ agree to it. But fine. No more testing.”

Cleo turned back to Cub. “Anyway, you’ve been outta town for about five days, during which we had a _lovely_ visit from some of the H.I.B. and also Keralis asking where you went.”

“Keralis? No, there is _no_ way it’s been five days! Also- I- Cleo, what on _Earth-_ ”

“We don’t have time to unpack that, Cub.” False frowned. “We’ve got bigger problems. _You’ve_ clearly been messed with by someone, but I’m not sure who or why…”

Cleo shrugged. “Don’t ask questions you’re not prepared for the answers to, Cub! But yeah, someone must’ve gotten you _good_ if there’s not even a seam pointing to your timeline being off.” She whistled softly. “Impressive work, to be honest, but I wonder _why_ they did that?”

“Seam? Cleo, _please_ , for the love of God, explain what you’re saying.” Cub sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Cleo’s grin widened even further. “Well, False, he did _ask_ …”

False shook her head. “No!!! No, Cleo! No! Please-”

“No, False. I asked a question. If… you’re telling me the truth, _something_ happened. I’m not keen on being outta the loop,” Cub muttered, standing up straighter and looking at Cleo. “ _What_ are you talking about?”

She draped an arm around Cub’s shoulder, steering him gently towards the door while waving at False with her free hand. “You just worry about watching the border now, Falsie. I’m gonna give Cub the rundown he needs.”

“ _Cleo!!”_ False started to say, but she didn’t get another word in before Cub had already been ushered out with Cleo, leaving her alone in the lobby.


	5. 3.5

Format - audio recording from secret meeting room/”Shroom Room” underneath the hippie camp. No video feed available.

Grian: Okay, so what I’m going to have you do is answer a few questions to see if you’re a fit for the job.

Impulse: I, uh - didn’t realize there was gonna be an interview?

Grian: Relax, it’s an informal one. Just go with whatever your gut tells you.

Rummaging noises as something slides across a table.

Grian: Which one of these?

Impulse: Which one - for what?

Grian: You make that decision. Just pick a flower.

Impulse: Uh… _okay_ , then. This one, I guess.

A pause.

Impulse: …What?

Grian: Oh, nothing. Is that your final answer?

Impulse: Is - it’s - yes? It is?

Grian: Alright. Go ahead and keep it, then. Interesting choice.

Another awkward silence.

Impulse: Uh - what do I do with these?

Grian: You tell me, Impulse. I’m not the interviewee.

Impulse mutters under his breath.

Impulse: This is the _weirdest_ interview I’ve ever had…

More shuffling noises of blocks being placed and a couple of redstone pops.

Impulse: It’s - a flower-activated piston door? Or, well, about an eighth of one.

Grian: Oh, _that’s_ what this is. Okay, cool, cool. Last question. Follow me.

Positioning of voices moves to a different side of the room.

Grian: Alright, I’ll admit, those first two questions were me messing with you a _little_. This one’s for real, though. You get this wrong and you won’t get the job.

Impulse laughs nervously.

Impulse: No pressure, huh?

Grian: Oh, _definitely_ no pressure. Anyway, you know how we got into here? Hidden passage behind slash under Ren’s toilet?

Grian: I’ve got three more of those here for you. Pick one.

Grian: Also, you’ll die if you pick the wrong one, and you have one minute starting _now_. But no pressure!

Impulse sputters, not forming coherent sentences as he presumably checks each one for traps or any distinguishing features.

Impulse: Uh - um -

Grian: Thirty seconds!

Impulse: Well, I guess I like quartz, but that could be…

Grian: Fifteen seconds!

Impulse: No, no, this one’s too _obvious-_

Grian: Ten!

Impulse: Grian, stop counting, it’s freaking me out!

Grian: You’re down to five seconds, Impulse, come on, come on!

Impulse’s voice is suddenly calm and collected as he responds.

Impulse: …It’s a trick question. All three of them have lava underneath.

A long silence.

Impulse: Grian… how did I know that?

Grian: About the toilets?

Impulse: Yeah, I’ve… never been in here before. I certainly didn’t know you were using lava in these. But I’m - I’m _positive_ that’s the answer. All three of them are trapped. How do I _know_ that?

Grian laughs, tired and relieved.

Grian: Congrats, Impulse. You’ve got the job.

Feed ends.


	6. 3.6

Format - audio-video recording from meeting room in Area 77.

Doc: I’m _telling_ you, that’s a set of missile silos.

Scar: It… doesn’t really look like a set of missile silos. The structure’s all off.

Doc: Oh, so they’re just redstone-powered trash cans, then?

Kakujo: Uh… I’m sorry, you still haven’t explained what’s actually going on?

Scar: The Hippie Camp. Uh… they’re up to something, but I’m not certain what. There’s a few structures right outside their tree wall. Doc thinks they’re missile silos, but I… it’s not the right structure. That wall would come down if they tried to launch an explosive out of it.

Kakujo: Hold the phone. There’s _hippies?_

__

Doc groans, burying his head in his hands.

Doc: _We forgot to tell him about the hippies._

__

Kakujo: I’ll _say_ , ya did!

Scar: Oh. Oh, yeah, there are hippies. And they’re not very nice either-

Kakujo: Doesn’t that… make the hippie thing pretty pointless? Isn’t the whole _deal_ with that supposed to be peace love and kindness or whatever?

Doc: You try telling that to these guys. They’re _definitely_ up to something.

Doc: Anyway, Scar, continue.

Scar: The material they’re building the walls out of? It will _not_ hold if they shot a missile out of it. The whole thing would be up in flame in a matter of seconds.

Doc: …I meant about who the hippies actually _are,_ but thanks for your input.

Scar: I- uh- sorry… I mean. Yeah, no, I agree. They’re up to something. They already have a track record of sticking their noses where they don’t belong- especially Ren- calling HEPA on _one_ accident…

Scar fades into quiet disgruntled muttering; Doc sighs, putting a hand on Scar’s shoulder.

Doc: Alright, General, you stew for a bit. I can take over from here.

Doc: There’s three of ‘em, as far as we can tell - Grian’s the ringleader, and then there’s Rendog and Renbob, who are never really in the same place at once. Which… yes, before you ask, could mean that they’re both Ren, or it could just be some other form of weirdness.

Doc: I’m pretty sure they recently recruited a fourth. His name’s Impulse. Redstone guy.

Kakujo: And, uh… why should we be worried about them? Why would they maybe be building missile silos or doing other dastardly actions?

Scar: Well uh… we found… Grian has- Doc, how do I explain this? The um… the Not Grian.

Doc: Yeah, Villager Grian. We thought he was a type of alien at first - they’re called Mimickers - but it’s… just his actual villager. So there’s that, we maybe accidentally contained a friend of his, and then-

Doc lowers his head to mutter something to Scar.

Doc: …Does he have clearance to know this?

Scar shrugs lightly.

Scar: I mean… I’d say yeah?

Doc: Alright. Okay, so then there’s the fact that we found Villager Grian _inside a time machine_.

Stunned silence as Kakujo’s eyes widen and he pushes away from the table a little.

Kakujo: This dude made a _time machine?_

Scar: Yeah… _yeah_ , he did.

Kakujo: Now, I know I’m gonna sound like a hypocrite, but that sounds _super_ dangerous.

Doc chuckles grimly.

Doc: You do, and it is.

Doc: But that’s the gist of it. We locked up the time machine and Villager Grian, and now he’s trying to get them back and he’s rallied up a small crew to help him do it.

Doc: He won’t parlay, either. I’ve sent messages. He doesn’t respond.

Scar: If he would just… _talk_ things through, I think we’d be able to strike a deal. Literally _anything_ other than a bunch of hippies sitting on our front lawn.

Kakujo grins, somewhat sheepishly.

Kakujo: Should I go over and try to work things out?

Doc: _Absolutely not_. They’re-

A soft _ding_ ing alarm rings, cutting him off.

Doc: That’s the gate proximity alert…

Scar: I’ll pull up the cameras.

He gets up from the chair, reaching for a small tablet off a shelving unit in the room and turning it on, putting it on the table to watch with the others.

Feed switches.


	7. 3.7

Format - video recording from security gates of Area 77. Audio feed available, but contains no relevant data.

A man - average height, dark brown hair, wearing a blue polo shirt and thin-rimmed glasses - stands at the gates, then idly walks around one of the pillars and sets down a couple of chests, moving some sort of inventory from a shulker box to the double chest.

He takes out a piece of paper, scribbles something down on it with a pen, puts the paper inside the chest, and then awkwardly tries to tuck the pen behind his ear under his glasses.

He places down a sign on the back of the chest - unreadable from the camera angle - waves at the cameras, and then walks away.

Feed switches.


	8. 3.8

Format - as before, audio-video recording from meeting room inside Area 77.

Doc: It’s… just Joe?

Scar: I… yeah, I guess, but what’s he doing out here? I didn’t think he even came near this area…

Doc: Maybe he’s visiting Falsewell. Maybe he happened to be in the area while working on that crazy roller coaster of his. It’s Joe, he’s sort of a loose cannon. I’m surprised he didn’t join the hippies, to be honest.

Scar: I’m really excited to see what he does with the coaster- uh- not the time, yeah, no I have no clue what he’s up to… I mean, I’d say he might be visiting Falsewell, hopefully _not_ , but… he very blatantly interacted with our cameras.

Kakujo: Well, I don’t know anything about how things usually work around here, but usually when someone leaves a chest and then waves at you, they’re dropping off a gift or a delivery of some sort?

Scar: Good… point. We should probably check that out.

Doc nods.

Doc: Yeah, that sounds pretty likely. One of us has gotta stay behind to watch the base - Scar, you or me?

Scar: I can watch the place. Just don’t do anything drastic while you’re out.

Doc grimaces.

Doc: It’s in _Falsewell_. I’m not gonna.

Feed ends.


	9. 3.9

Iskall knocked on the museum door lightly, trying not to make too much noise in case one of Cleo’s projects happened to be sound-sensitive. Wasn’t out of the question, after all.

“Come in?”

“It’s locked,” he responded, leaning against the wall.

The noise of multiple locks being unlatched greeted him before the door opened.

“Okay, well it’s not locked now, so… come in.” Cleo said, staring out at him from behind the rim of her sunglasses.

He’d learned by now not to question Cleo’s choice of fashion, even if it was a bit weird to be wearing sunglasses at night _and_ indoors. He did raise an eyebrow, though.

“You’re not busy with Cub or anything?”

“He’s… processing. What’s up?” she asked, taking a step back to let him fully into the basement.

Iskall ducked inside, trying to keep his eyes from wandering as he shook his thermos. “Almost out. Figured I should check in so I don’t run out halfway through my shift. I’ve got about an hour before we get our lovely visitors, right?”

“That’s my estimation.” She said, holding out her hand for the thermos. “I’ll fill that back up. Oh, by the way, False is _not_ in a good mood to be talking about that or… well you know, any of this kind of stuff tonight. Cub’s got her on edge. Understandable, dude’s… yeah, he’s definitely been messed with, to say the least. Cleanly, at least, but still.”

He snorted as he handed the container over. “So it can’t be the H.I.B. then. You think it’s the, mm, _others_? Can they do that?”

“No,” she responded flatly. “No, they can’t.”

“I’m not gonna question how you know that.”

Cleo grinned. “Smart move.”

As they passed further into the basement, Cleo headed into a room to fill the container - a small kitchen slash laboratory looking area with a table against one wall.

And at one end of the table was a thoroughly shaken-looking Cub.

Iskall slid into the seat across from him, fingers tapping against the table idly. “How ya doin, buddy?”

Cub looked over at him with a frown. “Not… not great, if I’m honest.”

“And _are_ you honest?” Cleo asked, still doing _something_ over at one of the counters.

Iskall sighed. “Ignore her. She’s always ominous at night. You wanna talk about it?”

“I just… It’s one thing to have stress or fatigue get to a person and have a bit of a skip in your memory- been there, done that. But… this isn’t that. _Five days_ don’t just go by with not even the tiniest bit of understanding of _what_ happened. I _don’t know what happened_.”

He nodded, trying to look understanding. “Things’re weird. Grian won’t even talk to me about it outside of leaving ominous signs to rival what even Joe does.”

“Grian’s up to stuff as well? I was aware of his… alignment right now, but not exactly what they’re doing. Shocked that he’d leave the rest of his company out of it,” Cub mumbled.

“He says it’s got nothing to do with Sahara, and I believe him. I’m more concerned that he says he can’t tell me _yet_. It’s one thing if someone just flat-out refuses to say anything, but implying you’ll fill ‘em in later? Grian’s up to something.”

Cleo snickered. “Something _big_ , I’d guess.”

“Great. Wonderful… like we need more chaos on this server right now.” Cub muttered. A phrase rarely spoken by the ConVex.

He paused, frowning uncomfortably.

“You remember something?” Cleo sat down casually on one of the counters, tossing a filled thermos of _something_ to Iskall (who caught it out of the air without a moment’s hesitation, this was pretty much routine by now).

“No… just… deja vu…” Cub said quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes. “Explain to me one more time, _why_ you think I’m missing five days?”

“Three possible explanations.” Cleo held up her fingers, ticking them off one by one as she spoke. “One - unlikely - you bonked your head, got amnesia, dissociated severely, or some other you problem. Two, you ran into something you couldn’t comprehend and your brain decided it was best to just not file it at all. Also unlikely, though given Area 77 these days, probably _more_ likely than the first.”

“Alright, and three? Since I just _know_ you’re waiting for someone to let you declare that dramatically,” Iskall said.

She grinned, a wide, toothy smile. “Three - you found out information _someone_ didn’t want you to know, and they took that info back. By whatever means necessary, which in this case involved a brain wipe.”

Cub grimaced, “Yeah, well that crosses a lot of lines, doesn’t it… who’d even want to do that? I know Doc and Scar, I don’t think they’d try that. I… I’d hope not, at least.”

"Probably someone who's got one heck of a secret," Iskall muttered, staring up at the ceiling. "Think I'm gonna have a talk with Grian tomorrow."


	10. 3.10

Format - audio and video feeds from security gate linking Falsewell and Area 77.

Kakujo: This is just dirt. Not metaphorically, I mean this chest is _literally_ just full of dirt.

Doc frowns at the note in his hand.

Doc: And this invoice just says "demonstrate love" - pretty sure that's not a valid currency. What in the _world_ is Joe up to?

Kakujo shrugs.

Kakujo: Iunno - paying it forward, maybe?

Doc: If it weren't for how high tensions are right now, I'd be inclined to agree. But…

False: And what are _you_ up to, Doc?

False walks over, leaning against the gate with narrow eyes. Tied to her belt is the case that holds her sword - per usual.

Doc: Not allowed to even check suspicious packages without invoking your ire, Mayor False?

False: Not really. At least after your _lovely_ first impressions. Speakin’ of which, where’s your lackey, Doc? Whatcha do to Scar? 

Her tone is joking and then flat.

False: Or did you replace him?

She gestures at Kakujo.

Doc sputters, clenching his fist around the invoice. A small wisp of smoke, barely visible in the night, curls up from where his hand meets the paper.

Doc: I - what - do you _really_ think I'm that heartless? I don't just _dispose_ of people, False! Unlike _you_ lot.

Kakujo grimaces and waves nervously.

False: We haven’t disposed of _anyone_ , Doc. And who can be sure! You’re all locked up behind your stupid walls and security checks! You’re paranoid and hiding sh- things!

Doc runs the bridge of his nose with his free hand, clearly fighting to stay calm.

Doc: Things are _bad_ out there, False. We're dealing with a lot of stuff, and we can't talk about most of it.

Kakujo steps forward, extending one hand to False.

Kakujo: Uh… I think we're on the wrong foot right now. I'm General Kakujo. New hire. Like Doc says, there's been a lot goin' down lately. A lot a lot. I'd give examples, but I dunno if I have the security clearance to do that.

False stares at him before tentatively shaking his hand.

False: False, the Mayor of Falsewell. Regardless of what’s going on, it’s no excuse to act like he is right now. Or how they both were the first time they showed up here- acting like they own the place.

False: We’re a _server_ , Doc. We’re _friends_. We’re supposed to be able to rely on each other. Not go scutter off into hiding and secrecy at the drop of a hat. I don’t know _what_ you’re doing in there, but far as I can tell? It’s no good.

Doc stares at False, face blank.

Doc: So you're gonna tell me everything that's going on with this town, right?

False: Not until you clean up your act, Doc. You’re not exactly the most trustworthy person after everything you’ve pulled. I’ve got people to take care of. What’s your excuse?

Doc: Same as yours. I have people to take care of. Don't understand exactly what you think I "pulled" though.

Kakujo: Mmmmaaaaybe you should both take a chill pill?

False: Yeah, sure. Kakujo, you’re new here. Did you know we had a war? Yeah, _that_. None of us are exactly… chill. Ashamed to be on your bad side this time around though, Doc, but it wasn’t my decision.

Doc: Wasn't mine, either-

Kakujo wrinkles his nose.

Kakujo: Slow down, slow down. There was a _war?_ You've got hippies, whatever is going on with - with any of this - and there also was a freaking war? Why am I just now learning this?

Doc sighs.

Doc: I truly didn't think it would be relevant.

False: _Regardless_ , you’re here right now and you never answered my question, Doc. What are you up to?

Doc: I…

Kakujo: Right now, investigating this chest full of dirt. In general, the M.O. of Area 77 seems to just be your usual, um… secure crotain protect?

Kakujo: Contain. Not crotain. Sorry.

Doc: Kakujo, why are you telling her anything-

Kakujo waves a hand, takes a step forward as he locks eyes with False.

Kakujo: I _think_ _we can trust you to keep a secret_ , right False?

False stands still, a hand drifting to her sword hilt.

False: …You’ve got a lot of nerve… 

Kakujo shrugs, still staring right at False, his eyes glinting.

Kakujo: Dunno what you're talking about. I'm just saying, we can talk about this, _we just keep it secret._

She’s quiet for a moment, her teeth gritted, before she finally relents.

False: _Fine_.

Kakujo smiles.

Kakujo: Thank you, False.

False: So… we're keeping this all _down_ _low_ now, I guess. But we're talking about it?

False: If that's the case then, Doc,

She points at him.

False: I have a _choice_ discussion with _you_.

Doc sighs.

Doc: All right, go sh-

A crashing sound as something in the distance explodes - and then another explosion, a wave of them causing the earth to shake.

Doc: What in the-

Someone in a bright red shirt dashes through the woods, catching everyone's eyes.

Doc: That's- rrgh, freaking _hippies_ -

He turns, metal arm starting to glow, and bolts off after the figure.

Kakujo: I'd… better go after him before he starts a forest fire. _Doc, wait!_

Kakujo runs off, leaving False behind before she can say anything.

Feed ends.


	11. 3.11

Doc was fast. Way, way faster than Kakujo was even remotely prepared for. Before long, he’d totally lost the guy.

And now he was in the woods, alone, at night, with no weapons. Fun!

Kakujo sighed and pushed through another layer of brush, hoping that the next turn wouldn’t take him face-to-face with a forest fire or an angry False or something worse. Whatever the something worse was.

Instead, it was just another small clearing under trees. And then another one through the next layer. And another. Kakujo was, in fact, lost.

“Hey, up here,” someone said, utterly disrupting the grumpy reverie he had going for him. He looked up to find someone in a red shirt - fluffy brown hair, flower crown tilted over his eyes - on a tree branch. “You’re looking for me, right?”

Kakujo mentally ran through the list of people this could be and came up with like five names, then picked one at random.

“Grian?”

The hippie grinned, sliding off the branch and hitting the ground with a soft _thud._ “Bingo.”

“Did you do the explosions thing?”

“Yeah.” Grian shrugged. “You were getting too close to working things out.”

Kakujo took a second to process that statement, followed by a couple more seconds to process the implications of that statement.

“Why are you trying to cause miscommunications?”

“Coz I’m trying to fix the timeline,” he responded, idly twirling a branch in one hand. “You have _no idea_ how complicated this stuff gets.”

“You… what?”

Grian sighed. “Can’t explain that yet or you try to stop me and we all die.”

“Is that a threat?”

He shook his head vigorously. “No! Geez, who do you _take_ me for, I’m not you government people! I’m just trying to help, and I’m saying that everyone _will_ die if we do things out of order. That’s a warning.”

Kakujo squinted at Grian, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. “I… thought we had your time machine already?”

“You do, yeah.” He puffed out his cheeks. “And you have _no_ idea how inconvenient it is, trying to take notes without having that thing on hand.”

“Notes on-”

“Time travel. Keep up.” The branch kept twirling.

“But-”

Grian sighed again, pushing up the flower crown to stare Kakujo in the eyes. He looked somewhere between tired and exhilarated, like a mad scientist on the edge of a breakthrough or something. “I _can’t_ explain now. I know you being here did _something_ to the timeline, but I’m too busy trying to keep everyone alive to figure out what that something is. So if you could ask Doc and Scar to give me my time machine back, that’d be stellar.”

Kakujo pursed his lips. “They kept me in containment for several days, I dunno if they’re gonna do that.”

He tossed the branch down, already hooking on a pair of wings - elytra - as he turned to leave. “They won’t! But I’ve gotta make sure they know that I know that I need it back, and also that we talked.”

A gunshot rang out somewhere behind them, somewhere in Falsewell, and Grian tilted his head back to grin at Kakujo. “That’s my cue! See you around!”

“You _wait right there,”_ someone snapped, crashing through the undergrowth into the clearing - Doc -

“Bye, Doc!”

Kakujo watched, frozen, as the hippie sped off into the air, firework rockets sounding out in the night. Next to him, Doc growled under his breath, glaring up at the sky.

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I - uh -”

“DOC!” False called, pushing through the flora and stumbling into the clearing, her sword drawn and prepared in her hand - just in case - though she didn’t hold it threateningly at them. “Do you _ever_ slow down?! God…”

“That freaking hippie keeps _slipping away_ ,” Doc muttered, looking about two seconds from shaking his fist at the sky like a cartoonish villain. Kakujo sighed.

“Doc, uh - he told me to ask you to give him his time machine back?”

“His time mach- wha-” False shook her head. “No, no, not the time. _Doc_. We need to talk.”

Doc sighed. “I know, I know. What did you want to ask, anyway?”

False stepped up to him, her shoulders squared as she stared at him. “Tell me the _truth_ , when I ask you this. Did you do anything to Cub?”

He blinked. “Cub…? I haven’t seen him for about a week and a half.”

“I don’t even know who that is,” Kakujo added.

She seemed tense, ready to argue and push and yell and then she sighed, deflating.

“Great… just… _great_. Doc… why are we doing any of this?”

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he stared down at the grass again, barely even flinching as another gunshot rang out from somewhere in Falsewell. “Define ‘any of this,’ False?”

“All of this, Doc! Secrecy and infighting and messing with things none of us should be!” False complained, sheathing her sword and running a hand through her hair. “It was one thing with the war. That was all in good jest and no one got hurt or messed with. Doc, there are… _things_ going on right now and- and I don’t like the look of whatever is going to happen. If not from you, or the hippies, or anyone else- any _thing_ else- Doc… There’s only so far I’m willing to go.”

Doc sighed. “I - it started off as something I was going to tell everyone about. And then things started happening - the time machine, some of the stuff we uncovered - and that was _before_ Kakujo showed up.”

Kakujo frowned, taking a step back. Things happening after he’d arrived… Grian had just said something about that, and so had the friend he’d gone to visit a couple of days ago. People kept saying something along the lines of “you’re not supposed to be here” to him, or at least about him.

He felt something cold and clammy around his ankles, dense flowing air.

He didn’t need to look down to know that it was fog.


	12. 3.12

F m - ah, **_this_** isn’t good.

Maybe we send it over to Cleo and Cub?⠀

I would’ve thought you’d say Grian, seeing as he’s the one you’re in **_contact_** with.

I think Grian made it pretty clear that he doesn’t want any meddling from us.⠀

⠀... _And_ that he can probably stop us, no less.⠀

Mm. Fair.

Keralis, then?

Keralis - where is he right now?⠀

Around Falsewell, I think. The things unfolding next should be… **_interesting._**

That’s… a bit ominous.⠀

But, okay. Back to Falsewell. To Cleo, Cub, Iskall, and Keralis.⠀

Feed ends.⠀


	13. 3.13

Format - drone feed from Falsewell, synced manually to audio from various points around the town.

Iskall sits next to his sniper rifle, calmly reloading and checking angles, firing at something in the distance with pinpoint accuracy. Below, Cleo and Cub exit the museum - Cub still looking rattled, Cleo still smug and collected.

Cleo: Welcome to Falsewell, again. Hope you enjoy the nightlife.

Iskall: Cleo, don’t tease the guy too much. He’s got a lot to take in.

Cub: A lot is an understatement at this point.

Cleo: I mean, seems pretty open and shut to me. Someone stole your memories. That’s sort of just one-and-done, right there, we just find them and beat them up.

Iskall fires off another shot into the distance, then sits back and opens his thermos, taking a small sip.

Iskall: Y’know, Cleo, not _everyone_ can afford to be as calm about this as us. Falsie sure isn’t, for one.

Cleo snickers.

Cleo: You should’ve _heard_ her earlier! All, “Cleo no, Cleo don’t do the thing you were hired to do, Cleo that’s _illegal_ , I’m not letting you do experiments Cleo,” et cetera.

Cleo: She has been _so_ tightly wound ever since Doc and Scar stopped by!

Cub pauses.

Cub: Doc and Scar stopped by? What did they want?

Iskall sets down his thermos and lines up another shot, staring through the scope with his eye augment.

Iskall: Seems some incident happened with that UFO over the diner and one of the hippies. Whatever it was, I wasn’t around, but it sure got those two on edge.

Iskall: Ah, the look on their faces when I pulled out the laser pointer - I’m gonna treasure that.

Cub frowns.

Cub: I thought… the UFO over the diner is decoration, right? What would they even want with that? Either of them?

Cleo shrugs.

Cleo: Beats me. They should have no way of knowing it’s anything other than a prop, but one of those hippies just _had_ to go and mess with it…

Iskall: Eh. All’s well that Falsewell, right?

Cub: Iskall… I- that was terrible, I'm sorry.

Cub: Cleo. You… said 'anything other than a prop'. What… what _exactly_ is it, then?

She grins.

Cleo: Bait.

Cleo: Oop - we got a visitor, time to shut up. Hey! Keralis!

Keralis hops over a fence at the edge of town, eyes hidden under his hat.

Keralis: Lotta gunshots here lately. You guys starting a second war?

Cleo: Nah, not this time! Though that'd be a ton of fun, wouldn't it Cub?

Cub blinks and shrugs gently.

Cub: Didn't really involve myself much, you know that.

Cleo: You involved yourself enough to make a pretty penny off of it! Don't be so humble, Cub, it doesn't suit you.

Keralis approaches, hands in his pockets.

Keralis: Yeah, you’re pretty dang good at the profits thing, been meaning to ask how you do it if I’m honest. Keep losing money.

Cleo: You tried not playing RUN nonstop?

Keralis: What’s - er, I mean, no, that’s nothing to do with it clearly.

Cub: I reckon it has a lot to do with it. You can't just gamble all your profits away and expect to break even all the time. That's not how probability works.

Keralis: I feel like my luck’s changing though, you know?

He puts a hand on Cub’s shoulder.

Keralis: I mean, I met you guys here tonight, that’s lucky already.

Cub: I… don't see how that would be lucky for you, Keralis. Why are you out here anyway?

An uncharacteristic smirk spreads across Keralis’s face, his features distorting like wax melting.

Keralis: Coz I get to-

A sharp gunshot, and Keralis goes flying - coming apart not so much like a human, but more like something made of gunk.

Iskall: Ooh, never seen one of ‘em die up close. Thanks for giving us that opportunity, Cub!

Cub is still, clearly in shock. He doesn't get a chance to speak before Cleo claps him on the shoulder.

Cleo: Wow!!! Did you see that one go, Iskall? Beautiful! A brilliant shot! Cub, you're doing some great work. A shame I can't hire you myself.

Iskall snickers.

Iskall: He’s a natural. We’ve really gotta get more lures in here regularly. I mean, we’ve even got the remains within our area now - this is, what, only the second one we’ve managed to get like that?

Cleo grins.

Cleo: Oh, yeah, I’ve _already_ got plans for that. _Thank_ you, Cub.

Cub: What… what in the _good GRACES?!_

He turns, shaking as he stares at Cleo.

Cub: What was THAT?! Do you find this kind of stuff _funny_?! What are you two, sick??

Iskall takes another sip from his thermos.

Iskall: Needed the extra intel, you know? It’s not like you were ever in any real danger, I had that thing in my sights the second it entered town. They only ever approach one at a time.

Cleo: I’d think you’d be a bit more appreciative, seeing as you’re the local war profiteer. We’re just making our own business out of a… _sticky_ situation.

She snickers, grinning widely.

Cub: _No_ , no! Cleo, I might have profited off the war but I never had people as _bait_! I didn't put folks in the line of fire! What on earth are you doing?! What if that had actually been Keralis? What if Iskall missed!

Iskall: You don’t have a lot of faith in me, huh Cub? I don’t miss. Especially not with a _beautiful_ shot like that lined up.

Cleo: Yeah, and if it were Keralis he’d just respawn anyway, y’know? No foul.

Cub: No- no _foul_?! Cleo, you _know_ what respawn is like! You know the implications! What is wrong with you!? What kind of insanity have you gotten yourself so far into that you're willing to do _this?!_

Cub gestures around frantically as his frustration only visibly increases.

Iskall sets the thermos down again, firing another shot just above Cub’s head.

Iskall: Man, they’re riled up tonight. Maybe it’s that new general?

Cleo pats Cub on the back.

Cleo: Hey, calm down. We’ve been doin’ this for a while now, it’s not like when it first started or anything. We’ve got radar, Falsie keeps the fuzz off our backs, it’s working out all right.

Cub pulls away from Cleo a few steps.

Cub: It's not _alright_. Cleo, I don't know _what_ goes on in this town much, but whatever you're doing isn't right. Your lack of ethics is… well it’s downright _appalling_.

Cub: I… I don't know what I missed, but whatever it was wasn't good. The _least_ you folks can do is try and act just a _bit_ more professional. Chaotic or not.

Iskall: Now, I wouldn’t go _that_ far. If we weren’t professionals, that thing woulda eaten your face clean off.

Cleo: Iskall's right! We could've just left you to them. Would've at least given me a good file to write up for further research…

Cub: THAT! That's what I mean about being professional! You don't- shouldn't- you don't just say stuff like that to people!

Iskall: Hey, _you_ were the one who wanted to know what was going on, don’t ask questions you’re not prepared for the answers to.

Cub is quiet and tense for several moments - and then he throws up his hands, exasperated.

Cub: Fine! Fine! But if the next time I'm here you all are in deeper than you can get out, do _not_ expect me to help. I've said it to so many people these days, but you're in over your heads. This _isn't_ going to end well.

Cleo: Some of us live in deep waters, Cub.

Iskall: Or we have diving equipment.

Cleo: So you can say to me, “oh you’re on thin ice, you’re gonna regret this,” whatever you want, right? I’ve got just one thing to say to you.

She lowers her sunglasses, golden tooth glinting faintly in the light of the streetlamps as she takes a step forward, putting one hand on Cub’s shoulder.

Cleo: You should start worrying about _yourself_ a little more, pal - like it or not, you’re a part of this now. So, well… you’d better start swimming, castaway.

Another gunshot from Iskall’s position.

Feed ends.


	14. 3.14

Format - combined audio-video feed from the runway outside Area 77.

Keralis: It’ll be fine, Bubbles, Scar knows we’re coming.

Bdubbs: You certain about that, buddy? I'd have assumed they'd be a bit more… locked down.

Keralis: Sure, for everyone else, but we’re neighbors, _and_ we know their secrets.

Bdubbs chuckles.

Bdubbs: Yeah, that we are, aren't we. The question is uh… where are they?

Keralis: Good question. _SCAAAAAAAAR?_

__

Scar comes running around a corner of one of the hangers.

Scar: Get back here you- Oh, oh- uh, hi Keralis, Bdubbs… is it really that time already, my goodness…

Keralis: Hippies again?

Scar: Oh… uh, no, Jellie… took my hammer. She's a sweetheart, but really not a good helper. Or guard. Or- well, she's a good cat. That's what matters, I suppose.

Keralis: You know what they say, cats will just do whatever and everyone else has gotta deal with it!

The light from the hangar glints off his eyes.

Bdubbs: That they do. Hope she's not giving you too much trouble though, Scar.

Scar: It’s fine. You learn to love it after awhile. Hard to stay mad at a cat.

Keralis giggles.

Keralis: Guess so, huh? Um… anyway, can Bubbles and I come in? I don’t wanna get sniped.

Scar: Oh! Yeah! Of course, of course. Just uh- you know, keep your eyes down, please.

Keralis: Nooo promises there!

He ducks in under Scar’s arm.

Keralis: Say, where’s the other two? Doc ‘n’ Jo?

Scar: Falsewell, I think? Joe stopped by and left something at our doorstep. They went out to check and I stayed behind to watch the place.

Keralis: Hm… how long’s it been? Haven’t seen ‘em all day.

Scar: A… while, now, haven't really been watching the clock. I've been busy on some work down here.

Bdubbs: Oh? Like what? Or is that _top secret_?

Keralis elbows Bdubbs lightly.

Keralis: Don’t interrogate the nice General or he’ll go Angry Eyes on us!

Bdubbs: Oh! He can't be _that_ bad.

Scar: Hey now! My position is very important and I like to think I do a decent job at that!

Keralis: You can be nice and still be good at doin’ stuff, Scar, just look at me!

Scar: Yeah _you_ just tried to keep KJ from saying stuff and weasel your way out of things.

Bdubbs: _Oof_ , he got you good.

Keralis: It’s not my fault you hired a spooky man! It woulda worked on _anyone_ else, but noo, you just _had_ to send the guy who can warp reality.

Scar: We didn't even know _you_ could do that, Keralis! Heck, we learned about KJ the hard way- and he just showed up here! At least we knew you prior.

Keralis: And I would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling - um - hm. Well I can’t say “kids” but I dunno what else fits.

Scar chuckles.

Scar: Anywho, you both came here for something, yeah?

Keralis: Yeah. Um. Have… you talked t’ Cub, lately?

Scar pauses.

Scar: I uh… I… no. No, I… haven’t.

Keralis frowns, puffing out his cheeks.

Keralis: Wouldn’t he be keeping in contact with you? It’s… been, like, a week and a half since I last saw him…

Scar: Not uh… not really? We’ve talked a… few times, but uh… the conversations didn’t usually… end well…  
  
Bdubbs: I thought you both were buddy-buddy with each other? I mean my last big memories of y’all were you two being absolute chaotic _madmen_. It’s great. 

Keralis: And I thought you’d worked things out a little after you asked him to research KJ.

He frowns, expression going distant.

Keralis: That’s weird. I feel like I’m forgetting something. Deja vu all over the place…

Bdubbs: Deja vu? How so?

Keralis rubs the bridge of his nose.

Keralis: Didn’t I- you paid me for something at that time, right?

Scar frowns, walking over to Keralis and reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Scar: Hey… Keralis, you… okay? You look a bit… in the clouds.

Keralis: Yeah… yeah, I’m okay, sorry to bring the sleepover mood down. Whatever it was, I’m sure I’ll remember it later! Probably gonna bolt up in the middle of the night to yell it and Bubbles will throw a pillow at me.

Scar: …Keralis? I… Are… I don’t think just forgetting things is… _okay_.

Bdubbs: I’m gonna have to side with Scar on this one, buddy.

Keralis: I’d tell you more if I could? I just remember that you paid me for something back when you asked Cub about Kakujo. I dunno what it was, and all the things my brain is filling in aren’t quite clicking for me.

Scar: … Keralis, are you… do you remember- You said you knew the name “Kakujo”. I paid you to tell me what you knew… you don’t remember that?

Keralis taps his chin.

Keralis: Nooo, I don’t remember that… but it _sounds_ right. I’m _sure_ that’s what happened, but I don’t remember it happening.

Keralis: Is this a normal thing these days? Losing chunks of stuff?

Bdubbs: No. No, not at all.

Bdubbs: Hey Scar, I know it might be a sore subject or whatever, but can we find Cub and Doc? I think we might wanna… make this problem known.

Scar: Yeah… no- yeah. I agree.

Keralis: Awright, activate the tractor beams or something and reel ‘em in?

Scar: Uh… thats- uh- no- I’ll… give me a second.

Scar takes out both a hand radio and a cellphone. He buzzes Doc over the radio.

Scar: Doc, if you could come back soon, that’d be great. We’ve got an issue.

A voice responds on the other end of the radio - but not Doc’s drawl, a more sharp and energetic voice.

Grian: Man, _tell_ me about it!

Feed ends.


	15. 3.15

Fmmm rtrrtrtrtrt

Fog swept in, blanketed the forest floor, the tops of the branches, leaving precious little room to see in the increasingly thick air. It's hard to tell in the gloom, but someone's yelling, and something's tugging her away from the yelling.

False tugs back at whatever is pulling her. She’s already gripping for her sword and _fighting_ at whatever is around her arms- her ankles.

Her blade cuts through, a clean slice, glinting in invisible light - in flames, no less, as the fog briefly parts around the clean arc of the swing. Somewhere in the distance, there is burning.

She frowns, looking around for the source of the fire - for her companions - as she attempts to keep the fog at bay and keep moving. Best to keep moving.

The thought echoes around her, as if of its own volition, but - it _is_ her thought, not someone else’s, and the burning smell grows stronger, starts to smell more distinctly of damp woodsmoke.

False keeps going - keeps pushing through. She’s not about to be taken out by some goddamn water vapour and spooks. She’s been through _worse_. Bring it.

But in response to her unspoken challenge, there is nothing, only the smug settling of the mist over her feet, no real difference in the way that the miasma shifts and glints in eerie patterns. It’s actually quite beautiful, in a weird way.

She only lets herself peer at it for a moment. Then continues. Thoughts are for later, first things first - find the others. Follow the fire.

It seems like a dumb decision, of course, walking straight towards the burning, towards something destructive like that. Liable to end her up in Cleo’s basement lab with third-degree burns and some weird treatment being prepared.

Maybe best to-

 _No_. She’s got a plan. The aftermath is a secondary thought. _Later_. Deal with the repercussions _later._ Injuries can be fixed, after all. Enjoyable treatment or not.

The fog shifts again, glinting, guiding her along as the smell of burning grows stronger, air growing thicker and more humid as it gets harder and harder to breathe.

False pushes forward, pulling up her button down collar in an attempt to filter some of the air as she stays low. Smoke rises, after all.

There’s yelling again. The same voice, but more distorted, more dangerous-sounding, and she’s still being ushered forward towards it. As if to say, here you go, this is what we want you to see, want you to discover.

She pauses - just for a moment - as she narrows her eyes at the fog. She doesn’t trust it, not one bit. But she needs to find Doc. There is safety in numbers. She pushes closer to the heat, but her steps are more hesitant. She’s no longer as certain.

 _Go on, then, safety in numbers, put your trust in something that can so easily destroy you,_ it whispers. Speaking, this time, actually saying something, no longer content to just impart vague ideas. _I won’t stop you from seeing what your friends_ ** _really_** _are._

__

“My friends are good people. _Dumb_ sometimes, but good people,” she mutters.

False pushes forward, ignoring the urge to push up her sleeves from the heat. It’d just get her burnt more easily.

And it continues tugging her onward, towards the flames. _Go on, go on, you really do trust them so much, it’s_ ** _cute_** _really it is._

__

She all but growls, taking her sword steady in her hands again and swinging at both the fog and the underbrush.

“Shut _up_. You’re nothing but a _nuisance_ trying to egg me on.”

_He’s dangerous, you know. Doc’s new friend. More dangerous than those things that come from the woods, or Cleo for that matter. You’re quite literally looking for trouble._

“You’re _asking_ for trouble if you keep it up. Water vapour or not, I _will_ find a way to slaughter you. So keep talking. Make yourself a bigger target, why don’t you?”

It’s silent for a moment. Completely, utterly still. Not even the sound of flames crackling, or yelling in the distance, or even the vague echo of her own voice.

And then the fog that’s been gathering around her still feet yanks her backwards by the ankles, _hard_ , pulling her off her feet with a strength far too great for anything intangible.

 _Tricked you_ , it purrs, dragging her back away from the flames. _Too stubborn for your own good, little Falsie._

False yelps, nearly losing her sword as she goes down. She tries to turn around and face whatever _else_ might be amongst the fog. Her face is tight with anger and frustration - masking the fear she can feel creeping up her spine.

“At least I’m not a coward!” She yells at it, her voice _loud_. Louder than it probably needs to be - she’s trying to call attention.

And someone grabs her hand. Someone with those old stupid-looking slit-shades, green jacket tied around his waist, a braided ring of purple bell-looking flowers pulled across his face haphazardly.

“That’s my cue, let’s get you outta here!”

At first she tightens, ready to swipe at whatever - whoever - has her hand. And then she realizes who it is. She grips his hand tightly, kicking at the fog and trying to pull herself back to her feet.

“Ren? What are you doing out here?”

“Makin’ sure you don’t get killed!” He pauses, then wrinkles his brow and rummages with his free hand in one pocket, pulling out what looks like a random pressed flower. “Hold this for me?”

“Killed- Ren- I-” She frowns, taking the pressed flower in her hand just under her sword hilt. “What are you talking about, what’s going on??”

The fog collapses off her ankles immediately, and he pulls her up as quickly as possible. “Dunno all of it, only Grian said I should be out here and to grab you when you yelled somethin’ about being a coward. He said it was a matter of life and death? Anyway, c’mon, follow


	16. 3.16

…I thought we had an **_agreement_** with Grian?

We did! He told me he wasn’t going to tell anyone else!⠀

I guess technically he didn’t… about us, at least. Or, actually, about anything I discussed with him… He’s gotten even sneakier than I remember.⠀

Should we really be stepping away like this?⠀

The sequence would have **_ended_ ** shortly anyway.

That little - this is **_exactly_ ** what we’ve been trying to prevent, getting more people involved. Half the server’s going to end up being aware of all this by the time everything’s said and done!

Ed-⠀

You’re **_really_** going to use my name right now?

Everyone knows it’s you, anyway.⠀

Look - False might’ve died, or worse. You may not know these people, but they’re _my_ friends.⠀

I think, if it’s in the name of keeping people safe, letting Grian off the hook for this one is okay.⠀

If you’re really so angry, I’ll have a talk with him tomorrow.⠀

Fine.

Just - **_don’t_** let this happen again. 

Keralis was a rush job. They know who I am now.

If they find **_you_ ** out… things won’t go well at **_all._ **

I know, I know. I’ll be careful.⠀

Mmh.

Feed ends.


	17. 3.17

Scar frowned, looking at Bdubbs and Keralis before back at the radio.

“Grian? What- how- why are you on Doc’s radio? What’s going on?”

“Doc dropped it. Or maybe it fell out of his pocket? I never bothered to ask him that… Anyway, they’re in the forest outside Falsewell right now. You see that patch of fog?”

“Dropped- nevermind that, get him and give him his radio back! Why are they in the forest? Who all is in the forest? Grian, this isn’t a time to be messing around.”

“I’m _not_ messing around,” Grian snapped. “I have not been messing around _once_ this whole time. Shut up and listen to me. Do _not_ go near that fog. It’ll clear in about three hours when the sun rises, and then you need to go get Kakujo before Cleo finds him. Do you understand? This is _important_ , Scar, this is the _last piece_ of the puzzle. Wait until dawn, and then _go get Kakujo_.”

Scar paused and then shook his head, not like Grian could see that. “Cleo? Kakujo? Grian, what in the world is going on right now? What do you mean ‘last piece of the puzzle’. I _need_ to get into contact with Doc and Cub right now, do you understand that?”

“Cub’s in Falsewell. You can talk to him if you want, but he’s not going to be any help. And Doc…” From over the mic, it sounded very much like Grian was leafing through a book of some kind. “He’s already headed your way by now, he’ll be at the gates in about fifteen minutes. You’re not getting your radio back and I’m not going to explain. Could I talk to Keralis, please?”

“I- Grian- _how in the world do you know Keralis is with me right now?_ ” Scar asked, his voice low as he hazarded a glance at Keralis, his eyebrows furrowed.

Keralis shook his head. “I’ve never even met Grian, so I sure didn’t tell him I was here.”

“It’s Keralis and Bdubbs, right? Keralis just mentioned the gap in his memories. That’s why you picked up the radio to call Doc over.” Grian sighed. He sounded _exhausted_ , and more than that frustrated as hell, like he was trying to explain something to a toddler. “I know stuff. Okay? I know a lot of stuff. I know you need to stay away from that forest until the sun rises or you are - and I cannot stress this enough - _going to die._ Now stop asking questions, I don’t have time!”

Scar was quiet. He slowly found a place to sit down and did so.

“I… Yeah, okay. Fifteen minutes till Doc gets back, right? And… get KJ at dawn.”

"Yep. Twelve minutes, now. If something weird happens, radio me on channel 6. Doc showing up with his labcoat on fire is _not_ considered weird, by the way. I've gotta go now, I need to greet Ren."

A pause, not quite long enough to be considered radio silence.

"If you run into Cleo while you're getting Kakujo, you make an excuse to leave. That's all I can give you. Catch ya on the flipside."

The line went off, blanking out to nothing but static. Keralis whistled softly.

"Real interesting friends you got, huuuh?"

“Yeah… yeah, interesting friends… might be the best description ever," Scar muttered, putting the radio down and staring at the gate. “I guess it’s a waiting game now…”

“Then I guess it's a good thing we have time to wait,” Bdubbs said quietly.

Keralis nodded. "That's time for maybe three games of rock paper scissors?"

“I’m not certain now’s the kind of time for that, buddy.” Bdubbs smiled lightly, patting Keralis on the shoulder. “Let’s keep our eye out for Doc for now. After all, sounds like a lot’s gone down without us, right?”

"Yeah, okay. I just don't like waiting around doing nothing, you know? Maybe we should we meet him at the gate? Stretch our legs?"

“Sounds like a plan to me. Scar? You coming with?”

Scar shook his head.

“I’ll meet up with you all in a bit… I… need to do something.”

Keralis frowned. "Hey, Scar, you're not gonna try and go off into the forest anyway, right? I don't wanna hafta do some shenanigans, but I _will_ if it means stopping you from dying."

“ _No,_ no. I promise you, I’m not… I just have… something I think I should grab, that’s all.” Scar muttered.

"You _promise_ promise?" He tilted his head to one side, pushing up his cap as he stared wide-eyed and innocently at Scar. "No forest until daybreak, pretty please?"

Scar nodded, adjusting his own hat. “Of course, Keralis. Of course.”


	18. 3.18

Format - video feed from infrastructure of Area 77's Sector 4. Audio largely irrelevant.

Scar walks into the build site. It’s a mess of shulker boxes and in progress building. But that’s not what he’s here for.

He approaches a temporary containment box and takes out his pass card, swipes it, and lets it open up.

Inside is the time machine.

He shakes his head, picks up a wrench, and gets to work.

One part. That’s all he needs. One major part.

Maybe that’ll be enough.

As if on cue, the alarm for the main gate begins blaring loudly. Doc's back.

Scar slips the part into his jacket pocket and closes the containment before heading back out.

He’s still got stuff to discuss, after all.

Feed ends.


	19. 3.19

Format - audio-video feed from security cameras at the entrance to Area 77.

Doc, his lab coat smoldering at the tail edges, has his hand slammed firmly against the alarm button, teeth gritted. Keralis is hidden behind a security desk inside the checkpoint, clearly unwilling to risk approaching Doc.

Bdubbs is not frightened enough to hide.

Bdubbs: Well, looks like you found some kinda trouble.

Doc frowns.

Doc: …Why are you wandering around - no, there's no time for that, where's Scar?

Bdubbs: He went to go grab something. Actually, he tried to contact you but you don’t have your radio on ya. Which is fine, you’re here now. We need to discuss something.

Doc sighs and takes his hand off the button, though the alarm keeps ringing. He raises an eyebrow, then smacks it again to shut it off.

Doc: Okay, what's up?

Bdubbs: Keralis… doesn’t remember something he should.

Keralis pokes his head up from under the security desk.

Keralis: Yeah, it's really weird, there's a hole in my memory for some reason- wait, Doc, are you on fire?

Doc looks down at his labcoat.

Doc: Seems so. It's fine, it'll burn out. What don't you remember?

Keralis: Uh, if I knew that, then I'd remember it wouldn't I?

Scar walks out of a door.

Scar: He doesn’t remember mentioning knowing something about KJ and me paying him for said information. Something that was… well, relatively important at the time.

Scar: Also, Doc, please put yourself out. We’ve got to get going at dawn and I’d rather not have you be a walking smoke signal. No offense.

Doc: Great… just great.

He pats out the flames on his coat.

Doc: Scar… are you alright?

Scar: Doc, you lost your radio. Were you aware of that?

He blinks.

Doc: I don't think so. It should be right in this pocket, I wouldn't drop it-

Doc stares down at the offending coat pocket, empty except for a single scrap of paper.

Doc: What in the… 


	20. 3.20

Format - piece of paper found inside Doc's pocket, likely torn from Grian's notebook.

_probably best not to ask how i learned to pickpocket_

__

_it's a long story ;P_

__

_-G_


	21. 3.21

Doc clenches his hand around the page, shoulders tense.

Doc: That _little_ -

Scar: Yeah. Yeah, frustrated, I get that. But that’s not our current issues.

Scar: We’ve got Keralis, who’s missing memory, and Kakujo. Doc we need to get him at dawn from the forest… oh and uh- if we see Cleo we’re supposed to give her an excuse and get out of dodge.

Doc: I mean… I don't particularly feel like going in there for a while, but why are you so certain?

Scar: Got some intel. Probably best to listen to it. Plus, I’m not comfortable leaving KJ all alone to fend for himself.

Doc frowns.

Doc: Intel from who? Can't have been Cub, I haven't seen him around and False made it sound like something happened to him.

Scar: Grian.

Doc: _Grian!?_ You mean to tell me, he stole my radio, told you to do something, and you're just gonna _go_ with it?

Scar: _Yeah_ , Doc. Yeah I am. So what of it? Doc, I… he knows something we don’t. And it’s clearly important… Doc he said there are _lives_ on the line. I’m inclined to trust him out of sheer _necessity._

__

Doc sighs heavily.

Doc: I don't like it. This - it could be some kind of trap. But what he said about Cleo… Given what we know about Falsewell, that could hold water. We're going to have to take him at his word… as much as I hate it.

Keralis: Well, I'm real glad all that got worked out…

Bdubbs: I wouldn’t call that ‘worked out’, but let’s just keep from going berserk on each other, yeah? Sounds like a plan, boys?

Scar: You’ve got my approval on that.

Keralis: I’ll do my best!

Doc nods.

Doc: Okay. Dawn is in about two and a half hours. I don’t know what we might run into when we head back into the forest - do we need to armor up, prepare any?

Scar: I’m… also not certain what we’re up against… Doc, what happened when you were out?

Doc: I’m not sure, honestly. Not that I don’t remember it clearly, I’m just not sure _what_ it was. As far as I can tell, while False and I were talking, something happened to Kakujo, and then a whole load of fog covered the place.

Bdubbs: Fog?

Doc: Yeah. I got separated from False - still don’t know where she is, actually - but I managed to light my way out. Er - fight.

Keralis: Unintentional pyrokinesis pun?

Doc: Unfortunately, yes.

Bdubbs: …I… hm.

Scar: You okay?

Bdubbs: Yeah, I just can’t shake the feeling that I’ve seen something like that before.

Keralis: Hey, join the bad memory club, huh?

Doc: That’s… worrying.

Scar: Once we get KJ out of whatever’s going on, can we make it a top priority to work on something that’ll _stop_ this memory stupidity? I… It’s _really_ getting to me at this point.

Doc: Yeah, I’m inclined to agree with you. I think that takes precedence over anything else we had planned.

He looks up at the sky.

Doc: We’ve still got two hours, roughly. Let’s gear up.

Feed ends.


	22. 3.22

Format - feed from…

The hippie camp? Are you sure about this?⠀

Positive.

Alright, fine.⠀

Format - audio-video feed from the RV parking area of the hippie base camp.

Ren: Griaaaaan! I’m back!

Grian, sitting on a barrel and idly tossing a military-grade radio up and down in his hand, perks up.

Grian: Welcome back, Ren. And False! It’s great to see you.

False: Grian? Ren- I- god, what’s going on?

Grian: So far, so good. Ren, you should get some sleep - grab Impulse for me?

Ren sighs heavily.

Ren: Yeah… sure. I’m wiped.

He walks off into his trailer, leaving Grian and False alone. Grian claps his hands together, beaming at False.

Grian: So! The mayor of Falsewell is alive and kicking!

False: I would sure _hope_ so. Grian… what’s going on? What was that back there, do you know?

Grian: I sure wish I did. It’d make my job a heck of a lot easier. Whatever it is, comfrey wards it off, and it’s related to that Kakujo guy.

False: Comfrey… is that -

She looks at her palm, the flower still pressed there from Ren. She looks back at Grian.

False: Grian… what _do_ you know?

Grian: A lot! Mostly about the various ways in which some or all of us could potentially die horribly and forever. I think you’ll understand me not wanting to go into detail on that?

False frowns, but she doesn’t pester.

False: Yeah. Yeah, I can… see why.

Grian grins sheepishly.

Grian: You probably can’t, but no matter. Hey, Impulse.

Impulse: It’s - butt-early, Grian, what’s going on?

Grian: We’ve got a visitor, Impulse. Take a seat, both of you.

Impulse - who looks exhausted, dark circles under his eyes - sits down on the ground right where he’s standing.

Grian: Closer?

Impulse: Nah.

False: I prefer standing.

She glances at Impulse before putting her sword back in its sheath, finally. She never lets the flower leave her hand.

Impulse’s voice goes soft and calm, vaguely distant.

Impulse: …Works just as well if you tuck it in your pocket.

He stands bolt upright again, surprised by himself.

Impulse: Grian, it’s happening again! How the hell did I know that?

Grian shakes his head.

Grian: Probably because you’ve been there and done that in some other timeline. It’s great to have you with us.

False: I- other timeline? Grian, you- _please_ explain things instead of just _saying_ them.

Impulse: Yeah, he… he doesn’t do that.

Grian: See, I promised I wouldn’t, and as long as I _technically_ keep that promise, they can’t do anything about it.

Impulse: I don’t have that promise though. Uh, from what I’ve gathered, Grian and I are - this is really difficult to explain, because I don’t understand it myself? But I keep remembering things like I did them, even though I didn’t.

False: So you’ve got a really bad memory or something’s messing with it?

False: If it’s the latter… Cub’s also having issues with his memory.

Grian: No, no, it’s not like that. If anything, we’ve got really _good_ memories. Impulse and I can remember things we did from timelines that aren’t this one.

Impulse: I- yeah. Yeah, okay, I’m just going to go with that.

Impulse rubs his temples.

Impulse: Makes about as much sense as everything else going on.

False sighs.

False: I think this’d be a lot easier if we _knew_ what was going on. Not just ‘oh this thing is very much happening’, but not _what_. I’m getting real sick of these half-truths.

Grian: I’d explain if I could. I can’t.

Impulse: Yeah… he keeps saying it’ll ruin the timeline if people find out too soon. And given all the other things he’s been eerily correct about, I have no choice but to believe him, y’know?

False: Seeing as it sounds like you knew to pull me out of there when I got caught… yeah, I’ll bargain that you’re telling more truths than lies for now.

False finally sits down, crossing her legs and leaning her head on her hand.

False: What about the others? How much do they know about… all of this?

Grian: Absolutely nothing.

He runs a hand through his hair.

Grian: See, I tried to tell them before, in another past. They locked me up in containment. Another time I went to Cleo and, well, the less said about that the better. I’ve sort of got to be vague.

False grimaces.

False: I don’t think you even _have_ to be vague about what Cleo has or might do. I work with her. What a _trip_.

Grian: Yeah, she’s something else. Iskall too, I keep having to keep secrets from him and I _hate_ it.

False: …I can… keep him out of your hair, if you’d like.

Grian: No, no, it’s just that it’s rough having to keep secrets from friends. I’m not _scared_ of him.

Impulse: Speak for yourself.

False: I never insinuated you’re afraid of him. But I get needing to be _away_ from others and keeping some info outta reach. Safer that way, really.

Grian: The mimics.

False freezes, shuts her eyes and sighs, shaking her head.

False: So… you know about those?

Grian: Got murked by one.

False: I’m sorry. We’re… trying to keep it under control.

Grian: No, not in _this_ timeline, do I look permadead to you? You’re doing great this time around.

False: Well then I apologize on _other_ timeline False’s behalf.

Grian: You don’t need to do that, but thanks for rolling with it.

He cocks his head to one side.

Grian: It’s almost dawn. Impulse, we need to set up the Distraction.

Impulse stretches.

Impulse: Now _that_ is something I can do. False, we might need a little lifting help, if I could ask?

False gets up as well, slipping the flower into her pocket.

False: Of course. I owe you one, after all.

Feed ends.


	23. 3.23

Format - forest outside Falsewell, at dawn.

Doc holds up a ball of flame in his robotic hand, clutching his trident in the other as the group of four heads into the woods. Next to him, Keralis nervously fiddles with a diamond sword.

Doc: Last check. Are we good to go?

Bdubbs holds a sword in one hand - he technically could be using two, but something about the way the vines shift under his sleeves makes it seem like he’s keeping a free hand on purpose. Scar, meanwhile, holds a loaded crossbow and keeps close by.

Bdubbs: Ready when you are, Doc. Just tell me who to swing this at and I will.

Scar: Let’s try to have this just be in and out… okay?

Doc: Understood.

They head deeper in, small traces of fog still dissipating in the morning sunlight.

Doc: This way, I think…

Before long, they’re standing in a clearing that looks like it’s been half charred to bits, half torn apart by a storm. Doc grimaces and extinguishes his makeshift flashlight.

There’s a figure curled up in the center, a man in a dark red military jacket that looks small among the destruction.

Bdubbs warily watches the retreating fog, eyes narrowed.

Scar: … _Oh_ … KJ?

He approaches the figure slowly, kneeling down. The figure stirs, blinking at Scar, mumbling out his words.

Kakujo: Scar? You - you guys came back for me?

Scar frowns.

Scar: Yeah, _yeah_ , of course we did… why… why would you think we wouldn’t?

Kakujo coughs, trying to move up to a sitting position.

Kakujo: Bad things keep… keep happening around me. And I just thought maybe you’d realize it’s safer to, uh, to not? Have me around?

Scar leans forward and gently helps him up.

Scar: Careful, careful…

Scar: You… Just cause things aren’t _safe_ doesn’t mean we’re gonna pick up and leave you? You know that, right?

Kakujo laughs softly as he gets to his feet, still unsteady.

Kakujo: Yeah… no… yeah. I mean, I guess.

Keralis: Dude, we were all worried about you, dangerous or not.

Doc nods.

Doc: What he said. Though… we should get going.

Bdubbs: Yeah. I don’t like this place… one bit.

Scar keeps a hand on Kakujo.

Scar: Well… let’s head out then, we should… KJ, are you hurt at all?

Kakujo: No, I’ll… I’ll live. I’d rather not hang out around here any longer than I have to.

He starts walking, one slow step at a time; Keralis falls in behind the group, Doc leading.

Doc: Scar, is the quickest way back to Area 77 the way we came?

Scar: I think so, yeah.  
  
Bdubbs: It’s also probably the safest. Since we went through it already.

Keralis: Then let’s go already. It’s spooky out here.

It’s slow going through the forest with Kakujo not able to go any faster than a hurried shuffle, but they manage.

For a while.

And then there’s the distinct sound of leaves crunching as the group comes face-to-face with a certain someone wearing sunglasses with small daisy stickers on the sides.

Cleo: Well, isn’t _this_ quite the gang of misfits?

Scar pauses, keeping close to KJ as he eyes Doc, wondering just _exactly_ how they plan to get out of this without being suspicious.

Bdubbs: Hey, misfits is a _strong_ word to be using out here.

Keralis: Yeah, considering you’re an undead and all?

Cleo grins.

Cleo: I was including myself in that “misfits” category, ol’ friend.

Doc frowns.

Doc: So, you’re the museum recluse. What’s going on in Falsewell, anyway? False wouldn’t tell me, and I’m getting real sick of the evasive answers.

He holds one hand behind his back, gestures for the others to try and sneak off; Keralis shakes his head and stays put, crossing his arms.

Bdubbs also elects to stay behind. But he watches Scar and Kakujo out of the corner of his eye… and a few vines start to grow up the trees nearby, an attempt at obscuring the two’s escape.

Bdubbs: It’s best to answer Doc, dear. He’s really not the kind of person you want to piss off.

Cleo whistles sharply, and there’s the distinctive crack of a gunshot, just barely whipping past Bdubbs’s head and slicing through the growing vines neatly.

Cleo: That makes two of us, doesn’t it? You don’t have to be _hostile_ , I just heard there was trouble out here and I came to help.

Doc: Cleo, I’m not in the mood to play games…

Cleo: And neither am I. An answer for an answer.

Bdubbs flinches at the damage to the vines, muttering something under his breath.

Scar: We’re not authorized to give any kind of information to you, Cleo. Especially after openly shooting. Let us go.

Keralis: I for one super don’t want to be here right now, guns or no guns.

Cleo: My, is that the _actual_ Keralis? I’d stay away from Cub for a couple days, he’s a bit rattled.

Doc: Look. It’s been a long night. Technically day, because most of us haven’t slept at _all_. We can make ominous threats at each other later.

Scar seems torn on asking questions and getting out of the situation. Luckily, Bdubbs interjects first.

Bdubbs: Cleo, that’s your name right? Cleo, dear, be a good guy and leave us alone ‘kay? Doc’s sleepy and grumpy, Keralis really’d like to get back home, and _I’d_ love to stay and chat, but you’re _really_ getting on my nerves, you know?

Bdubbs: So, please, _leave us alone, okay?_

She scowls, gold tooth glinting from under her curled lip.

Cleo: I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation, honey. The mayor of our little town was last seen with that red-jacketed man back there, and now she’s gone totally radio silent. I need to talk with him.

Cleo: The rest of you can run off, but _him_ I need.

Doc: No. He stays with us.

Cleo: I’m sorry, did you just tell the person with a sniper trained on you _no_?

Keralis: He’s injured, we’re trying to get him medical attention…

Cleo: Then it sure is a good thing I’m the resident medic in Falsewell, huh?

Scar: Judging that you _have a sniper trained on us_ , you’re not a very _good_ medic. _I’ll_ be taking care of him _back at Area 77_. If you have issues with that, you can take it up with someone some time _later_ , Cleo.

Cleo: I’m sorry, but I’m kind of _trying to find out where False went_ , in case that escaped you? If I really have to be so blunt and spell it out for you, I will.

Cleo: All of you are suspects in the disappearance and possible kidnapping of one Mayor False, and I _will not_ hesitate to use any and all tools at my disposal to figure out where she went.

Keralis: We don’t know anything, okay? Seriously!

Doc: I’d love to tell you that I know where she is, but I _don’t_. We lost track of each other, I have no idea where she went.

Cleo chuckles darkly.

Cleo: Well isn’t that suspicious now. Two generals of Area 77 take someone into the woods, and both claim to have “lost” her somehow.

Kakujo: Guys, maybe I should just - just talk to her or something?

Scar: _No_ , you shouldn’t.  
  
Bdubbs: Ever considered it’s _real_ hard to keep track of someone? I should know. It’s nearly _impossible_. Sorry that your little Mayor’s gone missing, but if they don’t know where she went, they don’t know.

Cleo: Bdubbs, _darling_ , I hate to have to be in a position like this, I did _legitimately_ miss your company around. But if you talk down to me _one more time_ , I’ll get Iskall to shoot your arm clean off. Capisce?

Doc: You’re not making a good case for yourself here. How do we know she didn’t just run off because she was scared of you?

Scar: I really wouldn’t blame her if she did. False knows when to back out of something. Consider if you’ve finally pushed a line she’s not willing to, Cleo.

Cleo: Well, _she’s_ not on _my_ payroll, so I highly doubt I’m out of a job.

Kakujo leans towards Scar, whispering something as quietly as possible.

Kakujo: Seriously, shouldn’t we just talk this out? It’s not like I can’t handle myself if things get real dicey.

Scar shakes his head gently.

Scar: I’m trying. Just please… don’t get yourself involved. I’ll explain later.

Scar: Cleo, look, you’re worked up and so are we. Just let us go. We can deal with this later - when everyone’s had sleep and gotten patched up. It’s far too early for this kind of tension.

Cleo: My _friend_ is _missing_ and you aren’t even going to show the tiniest bit of concern!?  
  
Keralis takes a step forward, head down guiltily.

Keralis: Cleo, um…

A wave of explosions rocks the ground as fireworks flood the air, blocking the water tower from view.

Doc grimaces, though it _almost_ looks like he’s trying to hold back a grin.

Doc: The _hippies_. Shoot, Area 77 is entirely unattended, they’re probably breaking in right now!

Scar: _Great_. We’ve got to go. _Now_.

Keralis: Yeah - uh - yeah!

Cleo: Are you _kidding_ me? You can’t just _run_ and expect that to be the end of this!

Kakujo grimaces, trying his best to steady himself while being rushed off by Scar.

Kakujo: Unfortunately, we can and it probably won’t!

Feed ends.


	24. 3.24

Kakujo barely made it past the gates before his legs gave out and he crumpled to the ground, clutching his side. He’d lied about not being injured. Dumb thing to do in retrospect, but the red jacket had done really well at hiding the gash in his side and he didn’t want to alarm anyone.

Scar had attempted to grip his arm before he went all the way down, but it wasn’t enough. He ended up coming down with and immediately started to look over Kakujo.

“What happened, tell me the _truth_ this time, please KJ.”

He grimaced. “I - it was _bad_. I don’t know how to explain half of it. Something went haywire, and then I lost track of Doc when he caught on fire, and I guess False must’ve nicked me with her sword or something.”

“I’m sorry, but if False got you with a sword I think it might be way worse.” Scar muttered, moving the jacket quietly to see the damage.

Kakujo pushed his arm away, wincing as he did so. “No, it’s- I don’t think she was aiming for _me_ , I probably just got caught in the arc of the swing or something?”

“C’mon, you look like butts, let us help you,” Keralis said, squatting down next to Kakujo and Scar.

“Don’t charm me!”  
  
“I’m _not_. Um. On purpose. Okay maybe a little. Oops?”

“Just let us help, Kakujo.” Scar said quietly, then looked toward Doc. “Can you get the medical kit?”

“Shouldn’t we move him… you know… inside?” Bdubbs asked, frowning.

"We should probably do both." Doc straightened up, eyed the gates behind him warily. "Bdubbs, can you make a stretcher somehow?"

"I can still _walk_ ," Kakujo protested weakly, still holding his side in a weird attempt to make the blood do less bloody things.

"That's bull," Doc responded.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Bdubbs nodded, walking off to go grab something just past the gates.

“Even if you could walk in this state, I wouldn’t let you.” Scar paused, then muttered something else. “Why didn’t you say something _earlier_?”

"Sniper rifle? Scary zombie person? It wasn't the time."

Doc shook his head. "General, you can't keep hand-waving your own issues because it's 'not the time.' That's how things get worse."

“ _Exactly_. Pushing things off… just…” Scar trailed off, visibly upset.

"Am I the only one that remembers what happened when I tried to tell you guys where I came from?" Kakujo tried to get to his feet again, but was stopped by Keralis putting a hand on his shoulder and silently shaking his head.

"I don't think telling us you got stabbed is going to break the world, Kakujo," Doc grumbled, ducking inside one of the security checkpoints and pulling out a medkit. "That seems like a pretty mundane problem."

Bdubbs came back with a few large sticks with vines wrapped around them, forming a surprisingly strong-looking makeshift stretcher. “I think this’ll hold up. As long as you don’t uh… mind… it,” he said, setting it down and gesturing to the vines. They moved slightly.

Kakujo sighed heavily. "If it doesn't mind, then I really don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

He shifted awkwardly as Keralis and Scar helped him onto the contraption, looking guilty and embarrassed.

“It doesn’t mind… You’re gonna be okay, buddy,” Bdubbs said quietly.

Kakujo shot him a weak thumbs-up. "Guess we're gonna have to have our usual post-things-went-down meeting in the infirmary, huh?"

Doc snorted. "Not until we all get some sleep."


	25. 3.25

Format - audio-video feed from stealth drone posted in Falsewell.

Cleo storms out of the forest, clearly fuming with rage. Iskall grimaces as he slides down the ladder of the water tower to meet her.

Iskall: Sorry about that.

Cleo: It's- it's _fine_ , Iskall. It's not like we had any way of knowing the hippies were going to start a riot right then and there.

Cub walks out of the motel.

Cub: What on earth was all that noise? What’s going on?

Iskall: Morning, Cub. Hippies set off a bunch of fireworks.

Cleo: And right as I was trying to get to the bottom of what happened to False, too…

She pauses, goes still as she cocks her head to the side.

Cleo: Say, Cub, you're renting that motel room from the mayor herself, right?

She turns to Cub, one hand signaling something behind her back; Iskall changes his trajectory towards the visitor center, beginning to pass by Cub as he does so.

Cub: Yeah… I am, but what does that have to do with anything right now?

Cleo steps forward, both hands behind her back.

Cleo: As acting mayor of Falsewell, I'd like to offer that room to you free of charge until the mayor returns.

Cub: I’ve… already got a deal with False for the room. Cleo, where’s False? What do you mean ‘acting mayor’?

Cleo raises one hand from behind her back, and Iskall immediately closes the distance between himself and Cub, holding the man's arms behind his back - gently, but with a firm grip.

Iskall: False vanished last night. We're pretty sure it was the Area 77 guys, seeing as they were the last people around her.

Cleo: Yeah, and we can't really negotiate with Doc, he's pretty hard to faze. Scar on the other hand… regular bleeding heart.

Cub freezes, looking behind him at Iskall and fruitlessly trying to tug away.

Cub: _Cleo_ … this isn’t a good idea.

She grins humorlessly, motioning for Iskall to follow her as she heads towards the motel.

Cleo: Well, castaway, if you come up with a better idea during your stay, please _do_ let me know.

Feed ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that, folks! this was uploaded to AO3 on 02/14/2021, and took about half an hour of editing (which is impressive, considering that this fic clocks in at a whopping 68 pages on Google Docs)! as usual, if you want to catch up to the whole of the 77-2 AU now, all current fics are accessible on my Tumblr (@betweenlands) along with some other bonus content.
> 
> we're catching up to the point where all the 77-2 fics are going to be mirrored on AO3 - possibly even in time for the grand finale! thanks again to the anon who recommended AOYeet - while it TECHNICALLY didn't work to do font changes, i kind of found a bit of a sneaky work-around due to what it DOES format that basically means i only need to manually format the narrator bits, and everything else is golden. next fic up to port is the most recent one written and the penultimate installment in the series, "the devil you know", which clocks in at even MORE pages and has even MORE twists. it's gonna be a fun ride. it's also going to be the N2 reveal, so if you've only been following this on AO3 up to this point, this is your last chance to theorize!
> 
> thanks so much for reading this! as per my usual sign-off: be gay do minecraft!


End file.
